ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Aeroblades
The Aeroblades are a powerful group of weapons created from Deepstone found at the bottom of the Endless Sea. The Ninja obtained the Aeroblades, anticipating to use them against the Ghosts after getting them from Ronin. They have the ability to defeat ghosts when slicing through them. Appearance and Abilities The Aeroblades resemble a shuriken-like weapon that are usually dull and non-colored. However, when touched, they glow in bright colors, usually depending on the person’s element, which allows the weapon to have the ability to defeat the Ghost Warriors when they come in contact. The Aeroblades are circular in shape with three sharp points on their sides. The Aeroblades can also be used for battling enemies that are not ghosts, being used as regular weapons. The Ninja and Ronin have used their Aeroblades as shurikens, and they are large enough to be used against other weapons in melee combats, just like shurikens also. History Stiix and Stones When the Ninja confront Ronin in his shop in search for the Scroll of Airjitzu, he misdirects them towards buying weapons from him, which leads him to offer them the Aeroblades, but at a price they can't afford. Later at night, they attempt to steal the scroll from his shop, and are confronted by Morro and multiple Ghost Warriors. The Ninja and Ronin used their Aeroblades to battle the ghosts while everyone battles to get the Scroll of Airjitzu. The Temple on Haunted Hill Ronin used his Aeroblade to save Nya from one of Soul Archer's ghost arrows. Peak-a-Boo The Ninja used their Aeroblades to battle the Ghost Warriors while climbing the Wailing Alps. Kingdom Come The Ninja battle Morro and his ghosts for the Sword of Sanctuary. Ronin uses his Aeroblade to block one of Soul Archer's arrows from hitting Nya. The Crooked Path Jay used his Aeroblade to destroy Ghoultar. Grave Danger The Ninja left their Aeroblades in R.E.X., leaving them without any weapons. Curseworld, Part I Ronin and the Ninja didn't use their Aeroblades but they were seen with their owners. Curseworld, Part II The Ninja used their Aeroblades to battle the Ghost Warriors and The Preeminent. Public Enemy Number One Ronin used his Aeroblade to disable a roller-coaster at Mega Monster Amusement Park in order to capture Jay. Operation Land Ho! The Aeroblades were used by Ronin and Echo Zane to help Jay's rag-tag team climb up a cliff. Appearances Notes *Lloyd is the only Ninja (other than Nya) to not obtain an Aeroblade due to being possessed by Morro. **Lloyd has an Areoblade in ''Ninjago Possession, though. *The 70738 Final Flight of Destiny's Bounty set has the Earth Aeroblade on the box but the Creation Aeroblade is in the actual set. **This makes the Earth Aeroblade the only Aeroblade to appear in one set. *Somehow, Cole's Aeroblade could still destroy ghosts, even when it was turned into a ghost along with him. This is possibly due to its ghostly status allowing it to interact with ghosts as well as humans. *The Fire Aeroblade is the only one that appears in three different sets. *Two Ice Aeroblades are found in the Zane Master of Spinjitzu set. *The transparent gray part of the Aeroblade is later reused for Jestro's staff in LEGO Nexo Knights. *Ronin's Aeroblade is the only one not to be featured in a set, although, two were included in a magazine. Gallery Lightning Aeroblade.png|Jay's Aeroblade. BAreo.png|Cole's Aeroblade. IceAeroblade.jpg|The Ice Aeroblade. kai and respective aeroblade.PNG|Kai and his Aeroblade in a LEGO set. WuBladeCGI.png|The Creation Aeroblade. Airblades.png|Jay, Zane, and Cole receiving and activating their Aeroblades. PitchBlade.png|Kai's Aeroblade about to destroy a ghost. Skylor53.png|Ronin's Aeroblade with Skylor. Ronin aeroblade.jpg|Ronin wielding his aeroblade. KaiFight54.png|Kai with his Aeroblade in battle. KaiCole54.png ColeGhostAeroblade.png|Cole's inactive Ghost Aeroblade. JayAerobladeOff.png|Jay's inactive Aeroblade. KaiAerobladeOff.png|Kai's inactive Aeroblade. Th (63).jpeg Th (61).jpeg Th (60).jpeg Category:Objects Category:2015 Category:2015 Weapons Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Fire Category:Lightning Category:Earth Category:Ice Category:Weapons Category:Creation Category:Kai's Weapons Category:Cole's Weapons Category:Jay's Weapons Category:Zane's Weapons Category:Ronin's Weapons Category:Ninja Category:Ninja's weapons Category:2016 Category:2016 Weapons Category:Possession Category:Skybound Category:Wu's Weapons Category:Collectible Items Category:Artifacts Category:Lloyd's Weapons